


In Your Arms I Feel Safe

by LadyLoverz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoverz/pseuds/LadyLoverz
Summary: I figured this fandom was lacking in smut, so decided to add some of my own ;-)





	In Your Arms I Feel Safe

**In Your Arms I feel Safe**

Robin wrapped her arms around Alice tightly, willing all the pain to disappear. Once, long ago in the Enchanted Forest, she had promised to never leave her side. But the curse had separated them, and Alice, her beautiful, sweet Alice, had been left to fend for herself in a cruel, dark world. Now, finally back in each other’s arms, Robin felt the full weight of their separation. Alice nuzzled in closer, kissing Robin’s neck. Robin felt a deep, long-forgotten fire rise up inside her, and she realized how very exposed they were. All the inhabitants of Hyperion Heights gathered around them, each searching for their lost loved ones. Robin stroked Alice’s hair, “Let’s get out of here, Tower Girl”. Alice nodded in agreement and took Robins’s outstretched hand.

Their walk home was slow and quiet, each hardly knowing what to say to the other. The curse felt like a hazy dream they had just awoken from, all the precious memories of before were still there, clouded by the lives they had lived while cursed. With shaking hands, Robin turned the key to the apartment she and her mother had shared just days before, now all hers. The door closed with a reverberating thud, and they were fully alone. They melted into each other’s arms, enjoying the warm embrace free from any prying eyes. Their kisses had an urgency to them, and seemed filled with promises left unfulfilled for so long. Alice kissed along Robin’s neck and jawline, and whispered, “Take me to bed, Robin.” Needing no further encouragement, Robin picked her up effortlessly and carried her into the bedroom. Alice giggled as Robin tried to awkwardly lay her on the bed, and succeeded only in tripping and falling on top of her, “I missed this,” Alice laughed, tucking a stray hair behind Robin’s ear. “Me too,” smiled Robin.

The nervous energy in the room was palatable, it had been so long, far too long, since they had been together, and Robin felt her heart begin to race. “Hey,” Alice placed her hand on Robin’s chest to feel her heartbeat, “It’s me, Alice, your Alice.” Robin took a deep breath and held Alice’s hand to her chest. In her life as Margot something had always seemed to be missing, a piece of herself she seemed to have lost, now she realized it had been Alice all along. She wrapped her arms around Alice’s neck and clung to her, expelling all the pain they had suffered from. Alice stroked her hair and whispered sweet assurances, and Robin remembered why they were so very perfect together: each brought out the very best in each other, she felt fully safe in Alice’s arms, able to be weak and vulnerable when she needed to be.

Taking a deep breath, Robin laughed at herself, “Wow, tower girl, I’m sorry you had to see that.” “Believe me, I’ve seen worse,” Alice replied in jest, playing with the buttons on Robin’s shirt. They made eye contact briefly, both recognizing the fire that had briefly been dormant. Robin kissed Alice’s lips, slowly and intentionally, as if this was there very first kiss, which in many ways it was. Soon, Alice deepened the kiss, and Robin settled herself between her legs, grinding into her pelvis and eliciting a shiver from the girl. “Christ, Robin,” I need you so much I can barely stand it.” Robin rose back on her haunches and removed her jacket and shirt, leaving only her bra on. Alice followed suit, removing her stockings, and instructing Robin to do the same with her trousers. Robin kissed her way up Alice’s prostrate form, stopping to admire the top of her exposed breasts. “God I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this.” She reached behind to undo the clasps of Alice’s bra, and sighed in contentment as her pearly breasts came free. She took them in her hands, and pinched the nipples, before taking first one, then the other, into her mouth. Alice sighed and kissed the top of Robin’s head, then removed the other girl's bra as well. They traced their hands softly along each other, willing themselves to remember every inch of their bodies.

“So,” said Alice. “So,” replied Robin. Alice took Robin’s hand and guided it to her heat, still covered by a light layer of fabric. “I want you to touch me like you used to.” Robin’s eyes dilated and filled with lust, and she traced her fingers along the waistband of Alice’s panties. “Nothing would give me more pleasure, my love.” Alice gasped as Robin dipped a finger into her throbbing core. “God, baby, you are so wet for me.” Alice smiled and pulled Robin into a searing kiss, “I’ve been waiting for you all my life, love.” Robin nodded and continued to trace her fingers along Alice’s sweet folds, intermittedly dipping her fingers just low enough to tease poor Alice. “Robin please,” she cried, “Stop teasing me.” Robin laughed and climbed back on top of her, ripping off her panties and settling between her legs. “Your wish is my command.” With that she entered Alice with two fingers up to her knuckle. Alice cried and bucked into her hand, pulling Robin even deeper inside her. Robin moaned and inched another finger in, filling Alice up. Alice pulled Robin into a searing, messy kiss, more teeth and biting than anything else. She hooked her legs around Robin’s hips, and wrapped her arms tightly around her, till their bodies moved not as two, but one. A rhythm was soon established, Alice meeting every thrust with an equally frantic thrust of her own hips, and soon a sheen of sweat appeared on Robin’s brow. Alice was close, she could feel it, and all she needed to push her over the edge was just a little more pressure. Robin pressed her thumb to Alice’s clit and kissed her forehead, “Come for me, love.” Alice did as she was told and fell apart under Robin’s skillful hand, calling her lover’s name. Robin wiped the sweat off her brow and lay her head on Alice’s chest, leaving her fingers inside her a little longer, just as she remembered she liked.

They lay still for a while, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Finally, Robin pulled out her fingers slowly, and Alice gasped at the loss of contact. Robin rolled onto her side and kissed Alice’s shoulder, “I love you tower girl.” “I love you Nobin.” She laughed at the irritating nickname, and squeezed Alice to her. The familiar throbbing between her legs remained strong as ever, and she ground into Alice’s leg. Alice’s need reawakened, she rolled over to face Robin, and hitched her leg over her hip, pressing her fingers to her swollen core. “God baby,” moaned Robin, “You feel so good.” Alice smiled and pressed Robin closer to her, kissing her deliberately, and inching her fingers inside. Robin shuddered and rocked against her lover, clutching at her frantically and switching positions to be on top. Alice moaned as her fingers were swallowed deeper into Robin's heat, and she rose to meet Robin's hips with her own. Robin rode her with unabashed passion, as if not a day had passed, and soon Alice craved more of her. "Robin I need to taste you," she gasped. Robin nodded in agreement and shifted her body higher up, so her core rested right above Alice's face. Slowly, ever so slowly, she sank into Alice's willing mouth, overcome by the incredible warmth. Alice lapped her up with pure pleasure, sucking her clit into her mouth until her body stiffened, and she came in a loud burst.

Afterwards they lay intertwined, Alice’s head resting on Robin’s chest, her leg draped over her side. They didn’t speak, content in the sweet silence of each other’s presence, and the soft rise and fall of their chests, lulling them softly to sleep. And, for the first time in a long time, they both felt completely safe.


End file.
